


В папиной сумке

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Comic strip, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Line Art, Original work - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, marsupials humans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: У мужчин в этой вселенной формируется кожаная сумка, в которой они носят ребенка.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Прочее





	В папиной сумке

**Author's Note:**

> В этой вселенной мужчины и женщины в полной мере участвуют в процессе вынашивания ребенка. После зачатия женщина беременеет и начинает вынашивать плод. Однако, фактическое зачатие и наступление беременности коррелирует у обоих партнеров. У мужчин начинается формирование кожаной сумки. Когда ребенок рождается, практически сразу же он переходит в сумку к отцу, где пребывает первый год жизни в прямом контакте с гормональным фоном отца. Что важно, грудное кормление все так же остается на матери.

art by [@vervolfcat](https://vk.com/vervolfcat)


End file.
